


Fuck the Carving!

by blurryfaceimagines



Series: Wincest Love Week ~ 4 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Curses, Humor, M/M, Other, Pumpkin carving, Witch - Freeform, cursed!Dean, i'm sorry sammy, sam is probably a bit scarred xD, witch!ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: Tuesday's Prompts:  Pumpkin carving, FUCKING A PUMPKINWhile working on a case, Sam and Dean get caught by the witch. In her backyard. Yikes!





	

“Hurry up, Dean!”

“Y-You try carvin’ a pumpkin to see what’s inside this quick!” Dean hissed back, not having bothered to even turn to give his brother a glare.

He could understand Sam was on edge, but he wished to god Sam would either shut up, or help him carve so it would be quicker. The latter of which was not happening because a) Sam didn’t exactly have the ‘artful’ skill, and b) Dean wouldn’t let him touch this thing even if he did.

Because no good older brother let his younger brother carve a witch’s pumpkin.

Carefully placing the last bit of the carved shell on the floor, not paying much attention to the total silence that had taken over their surroundings, Dean gingerly reached inside, hoping to god there wouldn’t a beating heart or a dead cat in there. He hated witches.

“D-Dean?”

That didn’t sound right…

Pausing in extending his arm in the deceptively deep pumpkin, and thanking Sam for giving him a reason to stall, he waited a moment before removing his arm and slowly turning around- knowing from the tone of his brother’s voice that they were probably not alone anymore.

The sight that greeted him angered him as much as it frightened him, because an older woman had Sam’s arm grasped in her gnarly fingers- the grip inhumanly powerful even though it looked like she was only holding on lightly, and was glaring at Dean, her lips moving soundlessly.

Fucking bitch was casting a spell on Sammy!

Case and pumpkin immediately forgotten, because there was no doubt now that this was their witch, Dean grabbed the spade lying conveniently close by and hurled it at the witch and running the few steps towards them without waiting for it to connect with the target. Which he knew it wouldn’t.

His only aim having been to distract her enough for her to loosen her hold on Sam’s arm, Dean grabbed hold of his brother’s arm instead and made a quick escape from the witch’s backyard to the neighbor’s.

They wouldn’t be stopping for breath before they reached their motel.  
                 

* * *

  
The door slamming shut behind them was followed by silence, broken only by their panting in order to catch much needed breath. They were getting old for this.

Adrenaline still high, Sam let out a relieved, almost crazed, laugh and went over to their room’s mini fridge to pull out two drinks. They’d certainly earned it!

“What a night-,” he was cut short, grin frozen in place before the full brunt of the situation hit him. The bottles slipped from his slackened hand, thankfully not breaking because the fall had been reduced due to Sam’s lowered arm. But that wasn’t of importance.

“D-Dean?!”

If Sam were the fainting type, a.k.a anybody other than himself (or okay, let’s face it, a younger him) he would have fainted by now.  
He took a cautious step towards where his brother had been catching his breath not a moment ago right beside the door.

Only instead of his brother, there was now a large fucking pumpkin in their room! And no sign of Dean!  
  
                 

* * *

  
Don’t panic! Don’t panic!

Yeah, right. As if that ever fucking worked out for anybody.

Heart thudding wildly in his chest, Sam stopped at the door and immediately began pounding, having come from the front this time. Fucking witches!

The door swung open before his fifth swing could land on it and Sam quickly braced himself on the sides to stop from hitting that smug looking bit- witch.

“What have you done to my brother?!”

He hadn’t made a move to enter and she didn’t make a move to invite him in, going as far as to leaning in the doorway so she was blocking any means of entrance. Not that Sam was looking to enter the asshole’s house!

“You hunters always sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong!” she replied instead, hissing the name as if it was an abomination in itself. “This should teach you a lesson.”

Firming his stance and getting in her space, Sam made sure he had her attention before growling out, “You turn him back right now, or I’ll kill you.”

He was sure she would laugh and mock him, from the twitch of her mouth, but then something shifted in her expression and she just raised an eyebrow instead. As if she’d read him and known he’d actually do it.

“I can’t turn him back,” she replied with a shrug, another hideous smirk pulling at her lips at Sam’s confused expression.

“You can!”

“Just listen, Bullwinkle!” And okay, shitty nickname aside, that was the first time Sam was seeing her pissed- no! She’d been pissed at Dean too earlier!

Deciding on letting the damn name slide, he raised his brows expectantly, waiting for the witch to continue.  
  
“You can turn him back,” Sam would have asked how exactly the fuck he could and she couldn’t, but decided to keep his mouth shut for a bit more.  
  
“The spell will be broken if you go and bed him, as he is,” Sam’s brows hit his hairline. She couldn’t possibly-! But she continued, almost as an afterthought, “Make sure to cum in him! The semen is a vital part of the anti-spell!”  
  
What. The. Fuck?!  
  
Sam’s head was pretty much spinning by then and he blinked to clear his vision.   
  
“Y-You’re not serious?!”  
  
He then witnessed the witch’s brand of a bitchface before she turned to head back inside, “Believe it or not, that’s the only way to undo what’s been done. And time’s ticking! It has to be done before three hours are up.”  
  
He was glad he wouldn’t need a spell, not technically anyway, to get his brother back to normal; and anxious as he was to get back to him, he was also eager to finish this witch job once and for all- before she put another spell on one, or both of them. He slunk into the house, the door having been left suspiciously open, and headed straight for where he could see the kitchen was.  
  
“Hey, Miss Witch!” Perhaps he was giddy, perhaps it was the anxiety of getting to Dean and fixing him right now, but he felt his voice waver.   
  
When she appeared in the doorway, hand on her hip and looking like an annoyed mother, or aunt, he continued, stepping closer. “What guarantee do I have it’ll work.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to repond, but Sam had already sunken his blade by then. Killing witches always upset him, because they were practically human, but reminding himself of the murder’s they’d been committing helped him deal some.  
  
This one had been no different.  
  
No time to dwell on it now, he thought to himself and made to hurry back to their motel.

* * *

  
Bobby was silent on the other end long enough that it got him worried, making him tap anxiously on the surface of the table. Even Dean had perked up from where he’d been pretending to be immersed in some random magazine they’d found in their motel room.  
  
Worry and fear gnawing at him, he decided to break the silence, “Bo-”  
  
Only for it to be drowned out by Bobby’s sigh.   
“You boys…”  
  
They could tell the older hunter was tired, and perhaps weary. They couldn’t blame him- the whole thing had been too personal and too much information, and definitely something you would never discuss with a father figure. But they hadn’t had much choice, really.  
  
“T-The spell was a punishment spell, common over a century ago,” Bobby seemed to be looking for words to phrase the rest- which was so different from the hunter’s usual brusque manner it had the brother’s even more on edge now.   
  
“Y-Ya didn’t have to do what she said, Sam!” He suddenly blurted out. The rest of the words seemed to come easier now that the main thing had been said, “That spell lasts maximum three hours. S-She lied to ya!“   
  
The room was silent now, like everybody forgot to even breathe, and Sam had the urge to cut the call, hang up on Bobby, whatever, but to put and end to this damn conversation! To have to admit to someone who was practically his father that he fucked his brother- only for it to have been for no reason, was too humiliating!   
  
What would Bobby be thinking of them?!  
  
”…Well, ’t least he managed to get my mouth instead of my ass.“  
  
"Shut up Dean!”  "Boy! Ya need ta talk to God!“


End file.
